Population Limit
The Population Limit is a number that determines the maximum number of people who can live in a city. Each housing building adds a set number of citizens to the city (e.g. Cozy Cottage adds 10 citizens). A player cannot house a higher number of people than their population limit allows. To raise the population limit, a player must build more community buildings or, more recently, Landmarks. Notice that you start with an initial population limit of 120, also another initial population limit was added during the Halloween 2011 event of 200 (consider that if the Halloween Event is not played you will not get those 200). Purpose of Population Limit Having a population limit encourages players to build more community buildings into their cities. It ensures that people cannot have a disproportionate amount of citizens compared to businesses at early levels. However, population limit is not prevented from expanding because of levels, as there is no limit to how many community buildings a player can have of the same kind. See also: City Population Having a higher population limit cap, also ensures that your city is filled with happy citizens. A happier city encourages more shopping at businesses and more people to move in (Bonus Population). Raising the Population Limit It is only necessary to raise the population limit for a couple of reasons. Firstly, there are a number of goals that a player cannot complete without having a required amount of citizens. If this amount exceeds the player's population limit, they cannot achieve the required amount. Therefore, they must first raise their population limit. There are also a number of businesses which cannot be opened without a set amount of citizens. However, players may also want a higher population limit if they are interested in having a large base of citizens to use their businesses effectively. 'Community buildings' See also: Community buildings Building community buildings is one of the only ways to raise the population limit of a city. This requires using the community buildings section of the Build Menu and selecting an available community building to build in the city. When the community building has been built, it cannot be put to use until the player has completed one final task. This may be to employ "staff" from their base of neighbors and CityVille-playing friends, or to collect a certain amount of materials. Upon completion of this task, the population limit will be increased by the amount set by the community building. The population limit increase depends on which community building has been built. For a complete list of community buildings and the amount they raise the population cap, see this table. Not all community buildings will be available at all times, so the population limit increase scales at a similar rate to leveling. Some community buildings have a level requirement, others involve completing goals to become available. Monster Community Buildings were added to the regular Community Buildings after the Halloween (2011) event has ended. 'Landmarks' See also: Landmarks Landmarks were introduced into the game to help players "distinguish their city", and serve almost exactly the same purpose as community buildings. All landmarks raise the population by 2,000 and cost 2,000,000 coins. There is no level requirement for a landmark, but players of a low level will only be able to achieve one by purchasing CityVille coins due to the small profit margins a low level player can achieve. Available landmarks are: *Pearl Tower - No restraints on purchase. *Big Ben - Requires 5,000 Population before it can be purchased. *Chicago Tower - Requires 7,000 Population before it can be purchased. *Empire State Building - Requires 10,000 Population before it can be purchased. *Leaning Tower - Requires . *Geodesic Rainforest - Requires . *London Palace - No restraints on purchase; only available during British Event. *Etc. No longer available: *Pyramid Skyrise - Required *Pantheon - No restraints on purchase; only available during Greek Event. 'Other Buildings which add to your population limit' Another building which adds to your population limit, which is neither a ''Community building ''nor a ''Landmark, ''is the Dam which adds another 800 to your population limit. Gallery 10,020.PNG Category:Gameplay Category:Population